


RWBY Toilet Mishaps: Brown Rose

by PaddedPriestess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Diapers, Face-Sitting, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Ruby expands from her sister’s ‘teachings’, having a new kinky act to commit on a weekend alone!





	RWBY Toilet Mishaps: Brown Rose

Ruby was laying out out on her bed, covers off, legs spread, playing games on her scroll in nothing but her pajamas. The weekend had arrived, and to Ruby’s joy, that meant everyone was out of the dorm for the day! Yang was out with her friends, Blake was out doing whatever it was Blakes did on weekends, and Weiss was… Going out shopping? Something like that! All that mattered was that she was gone, and now the huntress could enjoy the fruits of sisterly discovery.

Of course, that was referring to Ruby’s newfound love, the thick garment currently adorning her hips, barely hidden under her soft pajama pants. Ever since she’d accidentally pooped herself in front of her sister, and the blond bruiser helped encourage and foster good feelings about it, little Ruby just couldn’t help but absolutely love going in her pants. Was it an inherited trait or something? Maybe!

But for some reason, she seemed to be naturally drawn to diapers. The cushy underwear she was currently wearing was actually the last in a pack! Ever since Yang bought her some to try, she hasn’t gone back to panties once. Her skirt and tights were amazing at hiding them, and already she’d run through all but 1 within just a week! Yang said she’d pick up more diapers on the way home from being out, but she could only hope… Especially since Yang preferred filling her shorts to this nice, soft padding.

Oh well! It meant more diapers for her, at least. Though if Yang didn’t come back with more, she’d have to go through her own mini-potty-training again. She’d become too complacent with pooping her pants whenever the urge arose. It didn’t even bother her that her older sister locked the bathroom from the inside for the weekend! Since she was the only one around, once her stash ran out, she could manage a couple of… “accidents”.

Speaking of, since she was down to her last diaper, she was at least trying to ‘save up’ for it. She hadn’t used the bathroom since her last diaper change, which was right before Yang left. And now she was really beginning to feel the urge. Her butt was crying for release, but she was keeping it in as much as possible.

It was almost like a reversed kind of desperation; she was holding it in not to make it to a toilet in time, but rather so she could poop in her pants! This was what it was like to be related to Yang… Well, judging from the fact she hadn’t felt better in ages, it wasn’t so bad. Her sister was pretty great, after all! And now she was leading her into poopy adventures and padded bliss. At least sometimes…

She laid back on the bed and fantasized about it; her sister wasn’t around too much lately, so they never got to break out into the full on fun times they’d had beforehand. Sure, they had to keep it hidden from the others, but they were always so great! That poor toilet wouldn’t be used by the 2 girls for days at a time, and they’d have little contests to see who could hold it the longest, or who could make the bigger mess! So much fun…

But jeez, she couldn’t even reminisce anymore! That feeling in her rear was somehow even more demanding, and she was too eager to fill her diaper! Her favorite part! She’d waited long enough for this, right? She’d been a good girl! So she’d finally get that relief she so desired, even if it spelt death for her poor pants. So she leaned back in bed, spread her legs, and…

Before she had the chance to even start, the door to the room swung open wide, and a figure scurried in the door with a speed that almost matched her semblance! Or so she liked to think. It was a girl about her height, with her white hair in a ponytail- wait.

“Weiss!? What are you doing here!?!” Ruby called out in surprise. She was supposed to be alone this weekend! Why was this heiress suddenly dropping in on her in this manner!? She almost had a heart attack! If it’d been a second too late, she would’ve been caught having a ‘potty accident’ by a girl who wasn’t her sister! Sure, people called Ruby a baby as a tease, but she didn’t want to be caught being an actual baby in her pants!

The scurrying heiress shut the door behind her, barely registering the huntress’ presence. Instead, she danced on her toes, heading right towards the bathroom do- oh no. Quickly, she put her hand on the knob, and tried to open it with haste… And failed. The knob barely turned, clattering as the desperate girl tried to open it. “What th- Why isn’t the door opening!?” She asked to herself.

Then, as if that finally made Weiss realize she wasn’t quite alone in the room, her icy blue eyes quickly darted over to the smaller, nervous, diaper girl, locking on in seconds. “Well? Why is this locked!? I KNOW this has to be your fault!” She called out, completely accurately. Or almost accurately. She was just half a bloodline off from the real culprit.

“It wasn’t me, Weiss! Why would I lock the bathroom!?” She called back. In return, all she got was a menacing glare, making her shrink back into the bed as much as her body physically could. They were around the same height, but somehow, Weiss always made her feel so much smaller…

“Because! I know what you and your sister get up to! What, do you think you’re clever, imagining you can hide all of that? The smells, the improper cleaning afterwards, the garbage being full of discarded panties and used diapers? Thinking that under your bed is the best hiding place for diapers!? You’re as much of a child as she is!” Weiss shot back, leaving Ruby frozen in shock.

They’d been discovered!? When did that happen? How long ago? They didn’t bother saying anything!? That was… So unlike Weiss. Usually she would’ve thrown a fit the first day, wouldn’t she have? Why was it only being brought up now? She couldn’t go into too much more detail in the back of her mind, since she was currently being accosted for it!

“I’m talking to you! Answer me!” Speaking of, the heiress only seemed to be getting redder in the face. Though, if it was from anger, or from embarrassment, it couldn’t be told. The way she was holding herself, nearly bent over, made Ruby think it could’ve been the latter, but that angry glare put it more towards the former for sure.

“F-fine! Yang did it, and she took the key we need to unlock it from the inside!” She answered truthfully, even though it’d probably be her butt getting beat for her sister’s idea of fun. “We thought you’d be gone for the weekend! I didn’t think you’d come barging in here to use the pott- Toilet!” Whoops. She forgot this wasn’t Yang she was speaking to.

Weiss tried to stand up straight, her legs still obviously trying to keep it together, the rest of her barely keeping up a façade of potty training. Ruby’d been around Yang too much now, because she could tell the signs of an imminent accident. And Weiss’ were like a big, neon sign attached to the front of her outfit.

“Listen! You either figure out a way to fix this door-!” She pointed to said door, wanting to exemplify her actions in the hopes it would make Ruby more submissive to her demands. “Or… O-or else… Or else you-!” She suddenly started to falter in speech, her legs getting more wobbly as she tried to remain intimidating… And failing miserably at it.

“Uhh… Weiss, are you going to be okay? I mean, you can use one of our diapers if you n-.” Another death glare shut her up within seconds. But the silence would prove to be more than they expected, as something groaned and gurgled from Weiss’ lower body.

The snow princess’ eyes went wide, and she breathed in a quick gasp. It couldn’t quite be seen from their angle, but with Ruby’s experience, and the lack of any other noise drowning out the sound of Weiss’ butt forcing something out into her underwear, it wasn’t too hard to imagine what exactly was going on. The Schnee heiress was having a big, messy accident!

Ruby just stared, awkwardly looking back between the frozen girl and anywhere else she could divert her gaze. Even her absolute love for watching a girl have an accident was somewhat overwritten by how awkward it was! Not because of the act itself, she was used to that, but rather the girl she was watching have it.

Standing up straight, the redder faced heiress gave a bit of a cough, knowing she couldn’t hide what she just did in her pants from her younger, inquiring friend. “Alright… That’s it. I’m… I’m going to go take care of this now.” She said in a hushed, embarrassed tone. That was it? No yelling, no charging, no attempts to kill the red-hooded little cutie? That was even more unexpected!

“W-wait, Weiss!” Ruby suddenly jumped off of the bed in one swift motion, causing said girl to yelp in surprise, and attempt to spin around to meet her friend face-to-face. But, her momentum threw her off balance, and sent her tumbling to the ground, landing on her butt with a very obvious and loud squish!

The huntress youth could only stare in surprise. Not from the accident, and not from Weiss’ little tumble. No, rather, the fall and the heiress’ current position, legs spread and skirt wide, gave Ruby a perfect view of her panties! Only, it wasn’t panties.

“Weiss! You’re wearing a diaper!?” She shouted in the most obnoxiously loud voice, giving said stinker a near heart attack in the process. Within only seconds, her face changed expression from pained, to surprised, to fearful. She’d been caught in 2 different ways now, and both were exposed to one of the worst people to ever have it exposed to.

“D-don’t be an idiot! I’m doing nothing of the sort!” She quickly tried to save face, covering her padding with her skirt and hands. Even then, the crinkling only gave it away further, everything working against her, sight or sound.

But for somebody accused of being an idiot, Ruby’s mind worked pretty fast. “Wait! Is that why you knew where my diapers were!?” It could’ve just been because under the bed wasn’t a very convenient place to hide something in a bunk system, but that would explain where she got that one from. Plus, it was just too coincidental! The ice queen knows where they hide diapers, then ends up wearing one herself?

“Liar liar, pants… Well, they’re full of poop!” She called out, already forgoing her original call-out for the sake of stating the obvious. Which seemed to have worked like a charm, because Weiss was already fuming again! And not from her butt this time!

“Oh, just shut up! It’s not my fault you two tried to keep all the fun to yourself!” She shouted back, only to suddenly reel back, covering her mouth with her hand. Whoops, looks like she let a little bit too much slip out! Just like her butt!

Ruby, meanwhile, broke out into the most silly, wide grin possible at that. Oh no. Now that it was out there, she was going to latch onto it with all her little girl might and never let go. Weiss just knew it, because that was always how she worked, and she dreaded the outcome intensely.

“I knew it! The ice queen does have a soft, sensitive… Well, diaper! But you have a sweet baby side too!” She added, still not able to form completely coherent sentences. Too bad there was no pacifier to force between her lips just to shut her up… The heiress was rich, so she’d have to invest in one later.

“I said shut up!” She said, finally standing back up. Only in a much slower, more plodding manner, ending with her legs being spread far wider than she normally would’ve, probably to accommodate the extra massive mess in the seat of her diaper. “Alright, fine! Maybe I do like wearing diapers or whatever! Sometimes they feel nice, but do you two really have to do… This!?” She asked, pointing to her bulging seat, even though Ruby could barely see it from her angle.

“It’s all gross, and messy, and sticky! And it’s warm. And just… Eww!” She shivered, not used to the feeling. Apparently she wasn’t as big of a baby as Ruby and her big sister were. Was it a relief, or a bummer? She couldn’t quite tell, because any would’ve worked well with her.  
“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Weiss!” She retorted, using exactly that term just to make the mage blush in irritation. Or, even cuter, fold her arms and puff out her cheeks, the action she instead chose to make, which ended up being utterly adorable! She already had the baby part down to a t, even if she didn’t mean to! “Aww, you’re pouting. Well, don’t worry about it. We’ll get you your pacifier and set you down for a nice nap~” She continued to tease.

In response, the heiress huffed, and she puffed, and she… Sighed quietly, breathing out in a way that unexpectedly calmed her down. “Whatever! Just get over here and get me out of this dumb diaper…” She requested, moving her arms to lift her skirt up, letting Ruby see the padding. Which, curiously, was also stained yellow in the front, sagging slightly… Did she have a prior accident? Was there something she wasn’t admitting to?

Well, now was the time to find out! Smiling coyly, the huntress walked over, bending down so her face was almost right next to Weiss’ diaper, putting her hand on the soggy padding. “Oh wow! I knew you pooped, but you pee peed too? You’re such a big baby, Weissy~ Maybe you should start calling me momm-.”

Before she could finish her taunting, Weiss put both hands on her shoulders, forcing her back onto the ground, facing upwards. She barely had time to recover before, suddenly; something brown and smelly collided with her face. A plot! Weiss had plotted against her from the very start! Or something like that, she couldn’t quite say…

“Ugh, finally! I told you to shut up, but you just couldn’t listen!” The voice from above said, Ruby’s slightly dulled senses not letting her get any kind of response out besides a quiet groan… From above, and from below. The sudden jolt sent the prodigy’s already weakened system into gear, and within seconds, something hot and thick began forcing itself out of her tired rear and right into the seat of her diaper, just like it had done for Weiss barely a minute ago!

“Wait… That sound… Oh wow, you’re pooping yourself!? I knew you were a big baby, but come on! When’s the last time you even wore panties!?” Weiss’ voice came down from above again, finally stinging back after all the teasing at her expense earlier. Even worse, the huntress couldn’t retort about how she did the same, since the evidence was currently muting her by blunt, crinkly force.

Once the seat of her diaper was proudly protruding and heavily soiled, Ruby stopped, and the heiress using her as a seat laughed to herself. “Oh, wow! You didn’t hold back, did you? What’s wrong, big baby upset she got caught?” She teased, reaching down and rubbing the front of her diaper a bit. She wasn’t the most experienced with teasing, but somehow, it still wasn’t too bad.

“Mmph! Nnffph!” Came the voice from under the mage’s stinky, soggy diaper. It wasn’t quite an easy thing, speaking into a used diaper. She couldn’t understand a word being said. “What’s that now? You want a changing?” As soon as she said that, both of Ruby’s hands started waving up, in a clear sign saying that, no, she didn’t.

“You want me off of your face then?” She asked. That one, instead, got a thumbs up… Which then changed to a tentative thumbs down. Ugh, this girl… It looked like her punishment already ceased being just that. She should’ve expected as much. “Well, listen! Here’s the deal… I’m going to go back to finish what I need to do, since I was interrupted by all this dumb bathroom stuff! After that, I expect to come back and have my butt pampered and cared for in the sweetest of ways! If you don’t, I’ll freeze you to the school entrance in nothing but the diaper you’re wearing right now. Understood?”

As if expected, that got a very shaky thumbs up. At least Ruby didn’t seem to be too into public humiliation, but somehow, Weiss expected that she’d somehow develop that fetish too if punished through it. She was related to Yang, after all. But for now, it was a trump card to use against this pervert. “Good.” She said, before finally getting her butt off of the girl’s face.

And almost the instant afterwards, Ruby took a deep breath, nearly hyperventilating after her torturous, yet pleasurable conundrum. “Are you trying to kill me Weiss!? That’s like, super dangerous, and deadly!” She coughed playfully, as if she were choking on a poison. This girl…

“Oh, shut up! You’re on changing duty, so be ready for me when I get back!” With that, the stinky heiress walked over to the door, opening it before noticing Ruby’s outstretched arm from where she was lying, beckoning to Weiss.

“Waaaait!” She called, taking a few more fresh breaths before sitting up in her own soiled diaper. “You’re going out like that!? What if you get caught?” That was a surprisingly lucid, reasonable statement from a girl wearing a poopy diaper.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. I have my tricks.” She replied. “I’ll teach you some of them too, if you really want to learn.” She added, almost with a bit of a tsun undertone to her last words. “But you’d better be a good girl for me if you want it!”

The tone she took with that was so commandingly sweet, that Ruby could only sit back and smile. Maybe Weiss wouldn’t be so bad, introduced to the crinkly fold like this. “Well… Alright, it’s a deal!” Then, without a word, Weiss finally began to exit the room, about to close the door-

“Wait!” Ruby called out again, the heiress leaning back in and groaning.

“What!? What is it now?” She asked, obviously irritated with her antics. She had something to get, after all, but this little stinker kept pulling her back.

“Get new diapers while you’re out! You’ve got more money than everybody combined, and we’re running low!” With a roll of the eyes, Weiss walked out of the door, closing it wit-

“WAAAIT!” The door swung open full force that time, and Weiss put her arms on her hips, looking down angrily at Ruby.  
“What!? What do you want this time!?” She asked, completely exasperated and fed up with her not just getting it all out in one go.

“Make sure they have cute designs! Fade when wet. Oh, and in cool colors if you can find them!” Weiss didn’t even bother responding, just turning around and walking out, slamming the door behind her as a way to tell Ruby that she wasn’t coming back for any more silly addendums.

Now it was just Ruby, squirming in her messy diaper, still trying to think about what had just happened. That was Weiss. Weiss. The ice queen, the alpha girl, the prestigious holier-than-though heiress. Wearing a diaper and both peeing and pooping in it.

She was going to have to tell Yang about it.


End file.
